Teen Love
by NorseGodAlpha
Summary: Love is a tricky emotion . It's complicated real love takes time and doesn't happen overnight. At least that's what this teen thought. If being alive has a meaning. Then there's a possibility you've could developed feelings for one of your best friends, you know how scary it can be. Should you tell your friend you're in love with them or should you avoid him


Chapter 1

When writing this I am under high stressful situations, since by tonight I shall no more. I'd start a new personal strategy which I call "detoxing my mind "or should I say composing ideas. The variation might begin with my new insight. I've noticed how disturbing life has become unbearable. No matter to what extend my mind will not decrease the chaotic thinking pattern. Every night I've given tons of feedback to my conscious self, causing sad memories to my conscious thoughts.

Last night, I was awake in cold perspiration, determinated to sleep no more. So, walking around home I've noticed the darkness. My eyesight filled with such visions from the past everything I've experienced way too much for me to endure again. My heart's pulse going up, drumming in my chest. As the moon climbed higher in the sky I recognized my problem it was my loneliness. My life was a lost paradise until my reasons to be content started to disappear, and now I feel Satan's insidious decisions climbed through the unfashion realms of darkness and fell straight into my life.

I had always imagined myself climbing and surviving this abyss of hell. I examined my life closely before however this time several aspects obviously represented the consequences of my own choices. Lately, I've observed this very interesting person in my History class and I do wonder if this kind of person has realized I actually exist not that I care.

The word love gives me ideas such as motivation but now dazed and frightened. Yet not without a certain thrill. I bet my mind would be a delightful piece of research to some scientist in a faraway lab. My energy always gets really attracted to one type of energy in particular a very addictive one. You might wonder and the answer is harmony, peaceful, delicate, vibrant yet calm and passive energy. Yes, passive – submissive energy that's the one I crave. I vividly revealed attraction to my conscious self before. So far, ignored the feeling of warm hands running through my hair while feeling soft kisses pressed on my face by girls.

Curiously enough, I got this unexpected glimpse into my heart. I knew it this feminine energy brought peace to my mind. The real problem is the source of femininity by now I think this gigantic piece of information might not cause you any surprise since I am a male. I perceived myself as a very functional human being feeling what science called natural attraction. Other males are highly grotesque beyond imagination to me to the point I feel totally Neanderthal towards them. I dream of the day I´d be avoiding all interactions with the so called similar to me. I shall never tell my friends and classmates about these inner thoughts of mine.

The hideous visions of my male classmates are very disturbing. Nameless beings I mean people with whom I interact from time to time. I must confess these inner thoughts have caused me to cut ties with some people. Consequently, I've come up with the conclusion I only crave for feminine energy which is hard because this energy is not coming from the right sources. Thinking any female would make me happy I was definitely wrong. Your amusement would be immense since my dream person or should I say soulmate. That perfect individual irreplaceable the one who has all the traits I've been looking in a partner for years it's not other than a classmate.

My mind felt like my brain had gotten huge amounts of dopamine creating some euphoria. All the time this individual got closer my brain felt like on a boat in the middle of a very dangerous ocean. My eyes staring at the incandescent light so bright it reminded me of a divine light. That sweet addictive scent was so intoxicating wafted in the warm breeze. My eyes were all over this individual. In my delirium I asked this person his name twice when I met him the first time. Yes, now it is obvious I've been attracted to the wrong source of femininity.

This delirious journey made me realized my previous girlfriend was dull a pale reflection. Nothing like him, this individual his feminine energy. The Problem I've been dealing with has caused me so much sadness. I cannot comprehend nor express how heartbroken I am. The distress has given me a tremendous headache. A male a damn male just a human in general. Shockingly, after we met I've decided to keep in touch with him.

The other day in the middle of a task given by our History teacher urged by an impulse which I can't definitely analyze, I grabbed his hand just to feel his touch. In our second meeting I did the same but this time I felt elated. There was no surprise his skin was the most exquisite and impressive skin I've felt. Clearly, he met my eyes and gave me a warm smile. The third time we met obviously in class while working on a class project he almost kissed my cheek. Only brushed his lips with my skin barely touching my face. I felt on the top of the world; my mind filled with chaos. So, this boy who acts all friendly and charismatic is causing me this source of vague curiosity.


End file.
